twilightsagabwfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanya
You're a thousand times lovelier than the stars, Tanya. Of course, you're already well aware of that." :―Edward Cullen to Tanya[src] Tanya is a vampire and the leader of the Denali Coven in Alaska. Like the Cullen family, Tanya and her coven also live a "vegetarian" lifestyle, feeding on wild animal blood rather than humans. Tanya initially had a "crush" on Edward Cullen, which is shown in Midnight Sun. Biographyhttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tanya&action=edit&section=1Edit Early life http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tanya&action=edit&section=2Edit Tanya was originally from Slovakia, though by 2006 her accent had all but disappeared. Edward Cullen playfully referred to Tanya as a succubus, to which she replied that she was one of the original ones. Tanya's adopted mother, Sasha, was also a vampire and was killed thousands of years ago by the Volturi for creating an immortal child. Tanya and her adoptive sisters, Irina and Kate, were not punished because Aro was able to verify that they did not know about Vasilii, the immortal child. This event left the Denali sisters traumatized, and as a result they were purists for vampire laws. Unlike their friend Carlisle Cullen, Tanya and her sisters have not always been vegetarian. They once used their vampire allures to seduce human men before draining them of their blood. However, their consciences eventually caught up with them and forced them to adhere to a "vegetarian" diet. After that, they moved to Denali, Alaska, where they changed their diet to animal blood, and later Carmen and Eleazar joined them. ''Twilight / Midnight Sun'' http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tanya&action=edit&section=3Edit :Main article: Twilight :Main article: Midnight Sun Tanya is briefly mentioned as the part of the Denali Coven, when Carlisle explains to Laurent their lifestyle choices and affiliations. Shortly beforehand, in Midnight Sun, Edward stays with Tanya and her family after he first met Bella and was tempted to feed on her blood by her mouthwatering scent. At first, Tanya misinterprets the visit, assuming that Edward returned her romantic feelings for him. Once she realizes that Edward does not share her feelings, Tanya is still a good friend to him stating that she believes that he would do the right thing (although she was unaware that Edward's problem was resisting Bella's alluring scent) and encourages his return to Forks. ''New Moon'' http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tanya&action=edit&section=4Edit :Main article: New Moon Later, Bella mentions Tanya after an exchange with Edward in which he explained that Alice was trying to convince Jasper to visit the Denali clan after his attack on Bella during her birthday party, and again during her conversation with Laurent before his death; he having taken up residence with her family briefly. ''Eclipse'' http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tanya&action=edit&section=5Edit :Main article: Eclipse Bella later finds out that Tanya was once interested in Edward but that he refused her. Tanya and her family are later called upon by the Cullens to help in the fight against the newborn army created by Victoria. They agree to help on the condition that they are allowed to break the treaty and later fight the La Push werewolves (shape-shifters) to avenge Laurent's murder in Irina's favor. Carlisle refuses the condition (since Laurent was about to kill Bella before the shape-shifters intervened) and the families part on less than amicable terms. ''Breaking Dawn'' http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tanya&action=edit&section=6Edit :Main article: Breaking Dawn Tanya and the rest of the Denali Coven (with the exception of Irina) attend Edward and Bella's wedding. They also apologize for not joining the Cullens in the fight against Victoria's newborn vampire army, claiming that as members of the family they shouldn't have refused. Tanya finally meets Bella, teasing with Edward and complimenting him on his choice of bride. Months after the wedding, Tanya returns to Forks with her family on request of Carlisle. Initially, she is reluctant to believe that Renesmee is not an immortal child and fears the Volturi's persecution. However, after Carmen lets Renesmee explain her story, Tanya and her family accept the truth and choose to witness for the Cullens and, if necessary, fight the Volturi. Tanya insists that she and the rest of the Denali clan be considered relatives of the Cullens. She, like the other members of her coven, are intrigued and watch Bella train her mind and body, while they wait for the Volturi to come. During the final confrontation against the Volturi, her sister Irina is killed by the Volturi for "false testimony" as a ploy by Caius to enrage Tanya and Kate into attacking. The ploy is unsuccessful since Edward and Carlisle restrain Tanya while Garrett, Zafrina and Bella restrain Kate. While the Volturi council decide the fate of the Cullens and the witnesses, Tanya claims Caius as her opponent in revenge for her fallen sister. It never comes to a fight, as Aro decides that Renesmee is not a threat. The Denalis then return to Denali, with their new member, Garrett, who has declared his affections for Kate, with her returning them. Physical appearance http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tanya&action=edit&section=7Edit Tanya is described as having long, curly, strawberry blonde hair. While her age (when turned) is unclear, she is typically described as being a "woman". This suggests that she is probably a little older than the Cullen family "children" (i.e. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice), who range in age from 17 to 20 (Edward and Emmett, respectively). Tanya is described as very beautiful and irresistible to men (the sisters being the original truth behind the legends of the succubus, a female spirit that preys on men). Tanya is not described in detail in the books, although some perceive her to be very similar to Bella Swan's character: open to alternatives for people to see themselves as herself. Personality and traits http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tanya&action=edit&section=8Edit Throughout the series, Tanya is portrayed as very playful, loyal, and insightful. During Edward's stay with the Denali clan, Tanya attempted to flirt with Edward while he was lying in the snow; however, he rejected her overtures. In addition, Tanya continues to be affectionate with Edward even after he is married to Bella. She is also very welcoming of Bella into the family. Even so, Tanya's deepest emotional connection (beside her sisters) is to Carlisle; as she often refers to herself and the Denali clan as Carlisle's extended family and refers to him specifically when expressing her regret over their lack of action in the threat of Victoria's newborn army war. When the Covens gather to stand against the Volturi in Breaking Dawn, the Denalis insist they be counted as part of the Cullen family. Relationshipshttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tanya&action=edit&section=9Edit Katehttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tanya&action=edit&section=10Edit :Main article: Kate :"Do you really doubt me this much, sis?" ::―Kate to Tanya[src] Kate is Tanya's younger adoptive sister. She is the only one of the three sisters to have a gift. They, along with Irina, were turned around the same time, and have been close sisters ever since. While still sustaining human blood, they invented the original succubus: a demon that preys on men. Irinahttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tanya&action=edit&section=11Edit :Main article: Irina Irina is Tanya's younger adoptive sister. She died during the confrontation between the Volturi and the Cullens. They, along with Kate, were turned around the same time, and have been close sisters ever since. While still sustaining human blood, they invented the original succubus: a demon that preys on men. Eleazarhttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tanya&action=edit&section=12Edit :Main article: Eleazar Eleazar is a member of Tanya's coven, who joined them with his mate Carmen after leaving the Volturi to lead a peaceful existence. Tanya is fairly fond of his way of thinking regarding justice and peace, and has faith in his intentions. Carmenhttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tanya&action=edit&section=13Edit :Main article: Carmen Carmen is a member in the Denali Coven, and Eleazar's wife. Though it is not determined how close they really are, it seems they have a fairly mutual connection, as Eleazar points out that by abstaining from human blood allows them to form true family bonds. http://images.wikia.com/twilightsaga/images/b/b2/02Edward_Cullen.jpgTanya's "cousin": Edward Cullen Added by Tsl971129 Edward Cullenhttp://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tanya&action=edit&section=14Edit :Main article: Edward Cullen Edward Cullen is a telepathic vampire member of the Olympic Coven, which is considered as an extended family to Tanya and her coven due to their diet on animal blood. Tanya grew very fond of Edward upon their first encounter, but he rejected her feelings politely. She mistook that he was returning her feelings when he came to visit her coven in Midnight Sun. But even though he thinks of her as no more than a close cousin, she still encourages him to face whatever problem that drove him to Denali. When Edward marries Bella, Tanya and her coven are fairly happy to meet their cousin-in-law. Tanya's affections for Edward seemingly dissipate overtime. Appearances http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tanya&action=edit&section=15Edit *''Twilight (mentioned) *New Moon (mentioned) *Eclipse'' (mentioned) *''Breaking Dawn'' (first published appearance) **''Breaking Dawn'' films *''Midnight Sun'' (first unpublished appearance)